Protecting the Family?
by Lexi02
Summary: revamped this story to a new one called What Save the Heart CHECK IT OUT PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to the Covenant… not even Steven Strait :( so sad! I do however; own my characters and this story line, so please ask before you take any of my ideas!

**Summary**: A new girl comes to Spenser Academy in search of a fresh start, but with Ipswich being her original birthplace, family history will chase her down till she has no will to refuse it. It will take the four sons of Ipswich for her to find safety and to finally discover what she holds within her very being that has kept her in hiding for so long.

Takes place one month after the movie… Sarah has moved back home causing stress on her relationship with Caleb… Chase's body has yet to be found… and now the story begins…

**PROLOGUE:**

_Delia raced her mother down the old spiral staircase, giggling as she tried to lengthen her strides to meet that of her mothers. Her long auburn hair swooped around her head as she inadvertently slipped on one of the wooden steps. The giggles stopped and Delia shrieked from the sudden change of momentum, "EEK!" The young voice took her mother by surprise and she stopped dead in her tracks in order to check on her daughter. Seeing the young girl of about seven years old sitting on the steps, her skirt hiked up in ruffles, and her hazel eyes rimmed with tears she walked up to her baby girl, her arms reaching to console Delia. _

_"Shhh… it's okay my little angel… it's okay…" Her mother cooed holding her daughter and rocking back and forth in a soothing rhythm. Delia sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She pouted in defiance and wiggled out of her mother's hold. _

_"I'm okay mummy! I'm big girl! Liam is not as strong! I stronger!" With that, Delia stomped her foot on the ground looking her mother in the eye. Her mother only smiled, shaking her head at her daughter's determination to show her father she was just as worthy as her older brother was. "Daddy says Liam is stronger because he a boy, but it don't matter to me! I think I deserve the gift daddy gave Liam! 'Cause I stronger than Liam!" _

_"I know you are baby girl… I do… but it's still okay to cry. Liam cries too."_

_"I don't care if Liam cry! I don't! I need to be stronger!" Huffing defiantly she stomped down the rest of the staircase to join her brother, Liam, in the study down the hall. She looked back at her mother only once, and gave her a quick smile of reassurance – not knowing that that would be the last time she ever saw her mother again…_

_**4 years later…**_

_Liam looked at his younger sister, fear written all over his face. He could not let this happen to her. She needed to be free of all the family history, but she needed to protect it too. He wanted to explain to her everything but there was no time for that… he was near his end. Struggling to sit up he looked over to his younger sister, and called out to her. "Delia." It was barely a whisper but she was holding him so close that she caught the raspy sound he emitted. Tears were pouring from her beautiful hazel eyes and her dark auburn hair was matted to her wet cheeks. _

_"Liam? What's going on, Liam? Who is that boy looking for us? Why did he hurt you?" She kept asking questions that he had no time to answer and it broke his heart to see her falling apart like this. She was trying so hard not to cry, but it was inevitable that the tears would not stop. She was always so strong and now she needed to be stronger to protect what his family had been cursed with._

_"Shh… Delia, I have not much time to tell you this. Please let me speak." He looked up at her, helpless in all her beauty. She whimpered one last time, nodding in agreement for him to continue. "You must leave Ipswich now! I have to burden you with our gift, and I am sorry for that. I really am sorry my dear little Delia…"_

_"What gift? You mean the one papa gave you? I don't know what it is, or where it is. How am I supposed to get it if I don't know?" _

_"Delia, you will know… but leave now, before he comes back!"_

_"I can't leave you!" She cried desperately, holding him closer to her chest._

_"You must! I need you to go as far away as possible. You need to protect the gift! You need to protect yourself from our families' mistakes." The pain was unbearable now and Liam shook in painful pulses. Reaching up one hand to wipe a tear from Delia's face he whispered into her ear, "Delia, you were always stronger, but you must know that Papa had no choice to treat me as he did… it was code… You were not meant to have it-"_

_"What are you-" Delia interrupted but was cut off by her brother's finger to her mouth._

_"- I will you -" and with his last breaths he granted Delia the curse on which she had to protect alone… with no family left, Delia vowed to never lose that strength to carry on, running away from Ipswich, promising herself that she would return in good time to find the gift that she needed to protect…_

_**6 years later…**_

_Delia entered the old mansion she had not resided for over 5 years. She had missed every square inch of the rustic beauty, but it still held memories she would be branded with for all her life. The painful shrills of death, her mother, her father, her brother… nothing could rid her of the ache it bestowed upon her but she was tough and it never made her falter. _

_Placing her luggage on the cold marble floor she looked around her, determination on her stone-cold features. She was on one mission, and that was to fulfill her brother's last wishes…her list of duties were strenuous but she was determined to complete it without problems; senior year of high school at Spencer Academy (where her brother graduated), replenish her family's name and estate ('Hastings') to its former glory, and to find the gift her father bestowed upon her brother at birth…with only one year to do so, her heart was set to not let anything distract her… boy, was she in for a surprise… _

**CHAPTER #1: Home Again…**

"Yo, Caleb!" Pogue shouted from across the hall. Caleb looked up and nodded in acknowledgement towards his friend, letting only a slight smile cross his mouth. Pogue continued over to his brooding 'brother' with his girlfriend in tow. "So, we missed you last night. Where were you man?"

"Home."

"Yea, we figured that much. Why didn't you come to the party?"

"Not up to it I guess." Caleb shrugged. Pogue was going to press more but decided against it when Kate elbowed him in warning. Ever since Sarah leaving, Caleb had turned into even a greater "stubborn ass" as Reid would like to describe it.

"Alright man, I'll catch you later." Pogue called out as he fled the tension with his arm slung over Kate's shoulders. Caleb sighed heavily knowing he wasn't being fair by taking out his anger on his friends. He knew he had to accept the fact that Sarah was gone for good. She wouldn't come back, and if she did, it would never be the same. Turning to continue on to his next class he collided with a fairly sturdy force accompanied with a light girly squeak.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE!!!!!**** "What Saves the Heart" IS A REVAMP OF MY OTHER STORY THAT HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED ("****Protecting the Family?****") SO FOR THOSE OF U WHO WERE READING THAT ONE I DECIDED IT WAS GOING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION b/c I liked Sarah and Caleb together and I wanted to keep them in the story… so here is my new and improved story!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU WANTED!**

**I want to thank my reviewers from my original version of this story! You gave me the motivation to continue! THANKS AGAIN! **

**SO NOW PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONE THAT STILL HAS DELIA IN IT JUST IS GOING IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
